The Crystal Method
by GusCGC
Summary: Following the track of A Voice from Beneath, Music from the Grave and Underdog, comes the final version of All Fear the Freak. But what has happened here? Why s Scooby alone? Has Jones being captured by Pericles? With E in a deep coma, the gang is alone against the greatest threat they have ever face, one that can seal their lives forever. More inside. REVIEWS, PLEASE!
1. Twilight

Author´s Note: IT´S HERE! NO, It can´t be? Can it? YES! My own version of "All Fear the Freak" that will work like the show 24. It is race against time. How did we get to this present chapter? What has happened? What is the Crystal Method? All answers are to come.

On fic, the main soundtrack would be "Day of the Walking Dead" by Duendelirium, a gothic group of music where one of my best friends plays.

Let´s go!

* * *

**1. Twilight**

_02:00 A. M._

Scooby stands on the rocks before the entrance of the caves. He´s totally alone. A gentle rain keeps falling as the sounds over the cliff, near the Spanish Church take over. He can hear the sheriff´s police car, the shouts, the calls. The red siren lights hovering through the coming mist.

But Scooby doesn´t care. At least, not for now.

Before him, the great Jormungard shows its toothy smile. They both know what has happened and now the question is where will they go from here. The Dane then hears Casssidy´s voice, that might be his cue. The snake gently brushes its muzzle against the dog while he leans on the scaly face. They both know that somehow, they wanted to see each other but today is a sad day, for both.

Tears run down the Dane´s face mixed with the rain drops until the great asp takes him with the woman. There is nothing else they can do for now, but leave town. The dog sees the parrot´s flying figure in the distance and barks, shouts and cries but no use.

When the car´s engine starts and they drive away, Scooby has the feeling that the longest night of all started when Mayor Jones suddenly disappeared.

* * *

It is our starting point so I won´t give you much information.

Any suggestion is more than welcome so this fic gets where it has.

Hope you like it!

Next Clue: The Creature in the Glass


	2. The Creature in the Glass

Author´s Note: I must say that stories like this need a script work that is absolutely freaking hard! But I´m up to the challenge (much like Stan Lee XD Kidding!). Glad to hear that my WTF first chapter worked. I thought for a long while about it before starting and the rest of the fic is the same process. The idea of using a flashback method came as the last thing but I think is cool, is what keeps you reading.

Anyway, (cough) let´s get started before I ramble on. Let´s go!

* * *

**2. The Creature in the Glass**

_24 hours before._

Mayor Jones is alone in his living room. The last mysteries solved by Fred and his brat friends were quite peculiar. Pericles roamed through his house disguised as a ghost and stole his piece when that parrot was suppose to be on his same side (according to him, a necessary sacrifice but coming from that bird, best not to nod too much), then Stone´s loyal Bucky goes rogue and becomes the sheriff Dead Justice and finally, that ghost girl called Oblitawhatever who after chasing down the kids, led them to the old church to find clues about the previous MI. Cassidy´s been most of the time avoiding him and they have no clues about what happened to Ricky. She probably knows it but the dj won´t talk anyway.

Jones has been thinking hard and has come to the conclusion that the only way to get rid of the new MI is using the Freak but, he doesn´t want Fred to get hurt. It´s true that he took it away from Brad and Judy as a ransom token, never wanting to have anything to do with the child but now...

"You weak" sounds the voice of the Freak.

"How did you...? Never mind, I will dismantle that detective bluff and I am NOT weak!"

"Yes, you" the echo lurks through the room.

"Shut up. Why am I even talking to my own monster? Is pointless!"

"You not brave. Not smart. Not like I" it gets behind the man and gets ready to strike while Jones spares one last glance towards the photograph of a blonde woman.

"Get-lost"

"I can not. Ik ben u" what follows is a long scream and the sound of a breaking glass.

SD

Fred is the one who has called the sheriff and the gang. The blond boy´s face is stern and only Daphne gets him out of his mood. Velma glances at the shattered pieces of glass near the fire-place while Shaggy is with Scooby searching for any possible scent but not a clue. Mayor Jones has vanished into the thin air. Sheriff Stone isn´t happy about it and quickly pushes the kids outside.

"This cannot be a coincidence"

"I agree with Fred. The ghost girl shows the place where the old MI disappears and just now, Mayor Jones is gone. This is not just luck" Velma pushes her glasses back.

"So, like, that monster the Freak might be again behind this stuff?"

"Rhe one ron the rhip"

"I´m afraid so" Fred goes thoughtful and both Shaggy and Scooby gulp.

"Freddie, what can we do?" Daphne tries to help.

"There´s only one thing we can do and that is sneak into my father´s office. Perhaps we can find some clues there. I will make sure that we have a way in but you guys must be ready for it. This might be the hardest case we have faced and the longest night of our lives"

"So, like..."

"You guys go home and wait for my signal. When things are calmed down and everything´s ready, I´ll call you"

"Ok" they all nod and get to their homes. Scooby sighs. He should go see how E is doing in the hospital. But he also has to wait for Fred´s signal.

"Quite a predicament you have there, old chap" says a voice with a very peculiar accent that mixes British and Australian. "The Mayor gone and not a single clue" is a kea. A greenish brown parrot common in New Zealand. "But alas, my good fellow, fear nothing of me because I have nothing to do with that heartless Pericles of yours. My name is Langdale Pike and I belong to a journalist, I´m an expert in human nature"

"Ru are?"

"My dear human writes about it in his column in the newspaper, their loves, betrayals, passions and so on. But you, my good fellow, I can tell that you could use some good help because Shogun told me so"

"Rhogun?"

"That´s right, we share acquaintances. And before we move on, what was your plan?"

"Ri have to rait for Red´s signal but I rwant to ree Mr. Re too"

"I see, well. If we move now, perhaps we can do both things. C´mon, old chap" the bird takes flight and Scooby follows while Shaggy gets a talk from his parents about going with the gang. Langdale flies towards the hospital. "TALLY HO!" the dog finally lets the bird ride on his head and they both reach the building in little time. Despite what happened with Alice May and the Obliteratrix in the church (all orchested by Ed Machine), Scooby keeps an eye on Mr. E who is still in deep coma. The man has been losing a lot of weight since the doctors have found it difficult to feed him and Cassidy keeps his beard and hair short. The Dane walks in and the woman smiles.

"Thanks for comin´, Scoob. And I´m glad to see you again, Pike"

"Lovely to see you again too, my dear" the kea flies near the bedside. "No improvements?"

"No. Ricky´s cold as a stone fox and only stirs a little from time to time. What brings u guys here?"

Scooby and Pike exchange glances.

"Mayor Jones has been kidnapped or so it seems"

"No way! Really?"

"Rall left ras a roken glass"

"That´s weird. Well maybe is just a trick but still" Cassidy goes thoughtful.

"Re are going rinto ris office" says the dog.

"To look for clues, I guess. Well, u guys better be careful cuz the sheriff won´t just let u do that"

"Cass has a point, old chap. We best be careful" Pike agrees. The lights then tremble and the parrot flies back to the dog´s head. A hiss startles the three of them and Scooby follows the sound until he´s standing before a black cobra who´s hiding under the bed.

"(Whines)"

"Well, now this is unexpected. Nazo"

"Pike. Evening, my dear Sssscooby Doo"

"Rho are ru?"

"My name´s Nazo. I´m a foreigner, like you" what does he mean by that. "And I´m here for my good friend Ricky"

"Ru re a rnake"

"Indeed, but a good friend to Jormungard who wants very badly to talk to you," wow, really? "and I´m here to protect what´s mine"

"Rours?"

"Yess. I guesss E never told you about what happened after he was forced to leave Crystal Cove. I would told you but right now, I have something to do. So, I must bid you now ciao. Talk soon" he disappears in a puff of smoke. Scooby blinks when suddenly Ricky´s heart monitor goes absolutely mad. Cassidy tries to calm him down but is useless. The nurses are about to come in when Scooby rubs his head against the man´s hand and licks his face. The body activity turns again normal and the man sinks again into his limbo. Cassidy breaths in and the Dane rubs again the hand with a small whine. Not a flicker. As goodbye, he gently touches the man´s face and much to the woman´s surprise, E does move his head like if he was comforted by that gesture. Pike says nothing and they both go back to the Rogers residence to wait for Fred´s signal.

* * *

Who has kidnapped Jones Sr?

Is it a trap?

Will our friends be able to sneak into the town hall without getting caught?

What is Pericles up to?

Oh, and if you haven´t noticed, Langdale Pike is the name of a character from Sherlock Holmes (The Adventure of the Three Gables)

Next Clue: Truth or Dare


	3. Truth or Dare

Author´s Note: Avoid the episode we all have seen is quite difficult, specially if there are certain elements that you have to keep, so if you notice anything, please tell me. Oh, dear! We move on to the Mayor´s office, puff! After reading many comments about if he´s gay or whatever (rumours about his drawers are worse than... yuck!) so I´m not going to focus on that. No, sir.

Avanti!

* * *

**3. Truth or Dare**

_21 hours before_

Presenting Langdale to the gang takes just a few minutes, getting into the office of Mayor Jones takes a century. Fred has worked with closed doors before but this one is becoming pretty hard to handle.

"We are wasting too much time with this door" Velma sighs.

"Freddy is the best so don´t push him" replies Daphne.

"But like, we can get caught if we don´t get in there now"

"Shaggy´s right but I guess that my father wanted to make sure that I didn´t get in easily"

"Those who put locks from their loved ones, hide terrible secrets, my friends" speaks Pike who´s on Scooby´s head.

"My dad? Hiding secrets? No way"

"You sure, my lad? The Mayor is often who hides the most. But I guess, we will have to do it my way. Come along, Scoobert" the bird flies to the nearest door and opens it. Through the window, they can see that a storm is falling but Pike cares not and opens the pane. "Now, let´s see if you remember that little show in the circus" they both look and locate the mayor´s window. "I will be with you but you must not lose concentration"

"Rokey" the Dane swallows hard and they begin to walk against the wall to reach the room. Scooby keeps his concentration but a thunder scares him and he slips. Pike grabs him from the collar and pulls.

"Focus!" they resume their walk and when they reach the pane, Langdale easily opens letting them inside the room. "Sometimes around is faster that a straight" the parrot deals with the locked door and lets the kids in.

"Wow, you really know the moves"

"I got my time to do learn. Now, let´s see" he closes again and they search the room. They all see a picture of Fred´s mom that the blonde boy holds in his hand. The search through the room seems useless until Velma presses a hidden panel that opens a drawer, pushing Scooby and Shaggy against Fred. The sound of broken glass tells that the photo must have crashed against the floor. Daphne gets startled while Pike does not miss a detail, he also notices someone passing under the window.

"What the?" the blond young man notices then that the photo is just an advertisement. Why? How could that be?

"Guys, I think I found something" Velma walks towards the drawer while Fred puts the photo in his pocket. Inside the hidden spot, there´s a scroll with a paper made disk piece.

"Like, that one kinda looks like our disk piece"

"This must be the scroll that Angel mentioned" says Daphne. "The one found in the Spanish church"

"And look at this. Is a copy of the piece the Mayor had, the one Pericles stole"

"I´m sure there´s a reason why my dad has this" a sudden sound is heard. They all look through the door but there´s nothing. Pike looks through the corridor and notices a strange looking shadow. "Maybe is a good time to leave"

"It is, but not through here" the parrot flies back to the window after locking the door.

"Why not?"

"Trust me. When things are too calmed, is best to leave avoiding the main entrance" he flies to a nearby tree and the gang after some hesitation follows. A big shadow runs through the town hall but Pikes maintains his cool and they all have a peek through the corner of the building. Sheriff Stone was waiting for them at the door. They could have gotten caught.

"Like, thanks, man. We owe you one"

"My pleasure, now c´mon" they walk through the streets until they reach the hospital where all is quiet. "Here we will find some friends"

"Uh, before going in. You are no common journalist, are you, Pike?" Velma as always hitting the nail.

"Right as always. I work for Monsieur Noir and he told me that you were in need of a good friend. And before we continue, I guess that Mr. Jones and Miss Blake have also something to share with the class, am I right?"

"Like, what do you mean?"

"Uh, well, we... Uh" Fred chokes.

"We... we are engaged" Daphne steps forward.

"No kidding" Scooby and Shaggy are speechless. "Like, aren´t you two too young?"

"No, we have decided. When we graduate, we will marry"

"And how did you know that?" they all turn to Pike.

"I can tell when two young lovers are engaged, is my master´s job after all. But now enough of Show and Tell" they walk inside the building. Scooby immediately notices where they are going. The kea leads them to Mr. E´s room where they also find Cassidy and Ed. "Evening, my fellow detectives"

"PIKE! What? What the? What happened?" the woman lets them in and closes the door.

"Re went ro the Rayor´s office"

"Like yeah, and if it wasn´t for Pike, the sheriff would have caught us"

"The Freak was waiting for us there but we escaped" Langdale recognized the strange shadow in the town hall.

"This is getting bad. Pericles is probably in cahoots with him again"

"And, what will they do next?"

"I´m not sure, babe. I ain´t sure" Cassidy is holding E´s hand.

"The best thing we can do now is follow the same track you guys did and that leads us to the caves" Fred has it clear.

"He´ll be waiting for you, don´t ye get it?"

"Then, what do we do?"

"(Sigh) I know ye´ll do whether I like or not" the woman glances at Ed who nods. "So, maybe at least we can give you somewhere to hide until it becomes dark again"

"We should go now"

"Miss Williams has a point. We should wait until tomorrow" speaks Pike again.

"Like, I agree about that"

"Me too. Fred, if we go now, we may run into the sheriff or Pericles, or the Freak. We should wait"

"Very well, but where?"

"Leave that to me" smiles the dj.

"Thanks, Cass-Angel" Velma bits her tongue.

"Is that E?" asks Fred.

"Yes, he´s still in deep coma. He has moved a few times but I´m worried. He´s losing too much weight and the doctors ain´t sure if he´ll wake up"

The gang takes a good look at the man. His face does seem familiar but they can´t put a finger on the reason why. Scooby rubs gently against the man´s face and he moves a little, as if he was trying to wake up but again he falls into his deep slumber.

"Scoob, do that again" says Velma and the Dane does it a few times more. At first, with poor results but little by little, the man´s expression becomes more aware of his surroundings. "Perhaps it needs more time, but Scooby´s nuzzle surely has helped him"

"Thanks, guys" the lights tremble, something´s happening. "Oh oh"

"I think our horny fellow has followed us here" Pike grumbles. A large shadow appears on the window and they all hold their breathing. The kea frowns but his tone cool. "Or maybe is just my spoiled German parent. Guten Abend, cousin!"

"Ah, guten abend, Langdale" is Pericles who looks happy to have all his enemies in one single room. "How nice to see you"

"Can´t say the same, cousin. I was hoping to see you and play chess with sunflower seeds and tea but I guess you felt from the branch as I feared"

"And I vas hoping to see you with your stinkvornehm owner"

"Talking about bird keeping" Velma grunts.

"OK, Pericles, Where´s my dad?"

"De Mayor? He´s just fine, Frederick. You vill ask him yourself, soon enouf"

"What do you want?"

"I think is obvious. I vant your piece and I haf come here for my old friends"

"Old friends?" Shaggy rises his eyebrows.

"Ja, meine alten Freunde"

"English please, old chap" grumbles Langdale. "Even if I do understand, they don´t"

"Dat is not my concern. I vill deal with all of you since de sheriff has failed"

"You and what army, cousin?"

"Dis army" the Freak´s shadow towers them.

* * *

Hehehehe.

Maybe this explains why Pike sounds a little like Pericles from time to time.

Will our friends survive?

What is going to happen next?

Next Clue: Hide Away


	4. Hide Away

Author´s Note: Oh, dear! This is going great! Hehehehehe! Poor Scooby, time is running out. Will he save his friends in time? And as for Pike and Pericles, we can say that they are distant cousin but do know each other (which doesn´t mean that they like each other). More than family meetings, I imagine those two playing chess just like Sherlock and Moriarty in Game of Shadows. Pike would sound much like Stephen Fry. (Can almost picture that)

Lyrics belong to Daughtry.

Let´s go!

* * *

**4. Hide Away**

_15 Hours before_

When Scooby finally opens his eyes the sun is up in the sky. The room is in chaos. Pike is trying to put his feathers in place while Cassidy sees to Ricky who has gone absolutely pale, many of the tubes and other equipment are being put back by a nurse while Ed Machine keeps a hand in his abdomen. The Dane gulps. The gang is gone, not a sign of them.

"Hey, you´re awake! U ok, Scoob?" Cass kneels before him.

"Rhere´s rhe gang?"

"The Freak and my good for nothing cousin took them away seeing that they couldn´t have Mr. E or Cass. Pair of vultures!" grumbles Pike. "I bet, old chap, that tonight they shall go to the caves"

"Re must rescue them!"

"Indeed, my fellow sleuth, but now we must leave this place"

"Rhy?" they all hear Sheriff´s voice thundering. "Oh, rokey!"

"Cassidy, will you meet us at the beach near the caves at sunset?"

"With pleasure. Will you two be OK?"

"We are two clever mates, we will manage. Ricky?"

"A bit battered but he is all right. Ed?"

"Am fine. If you have to leave, do it now"

"You heard them, old chap. Let´s high tail out of here" they go to the corridor where they see a police man. They wait until is gone. "We need stealth mode here. Hmm" the parrot looks around and spots an empty gurney with a large cloth on it. "I got an idea but we´ll need something from inside the room"

Some minutes later, a nurse is pushing the empty gurney towards the entrance. Sheriff Stone does see it and makes sure but there´s nothing unusual about it. Once at the door, the nurse goes to attend a patient and both the dog and the parrot come out of their hiding place. Pike knew that they would register the gurney so they waited for the nurse to leave the room and hid them shelves with the cloth.

"Rhat was a rood plan"

"Always think ahead, old boy. Chess rule. Sheriff might be stupid but is was obvious that every gurney was being registered. So, now, let´s find a safe place to think and plan our move" they leave the hospital and go to the K-Ghoul where Angel has plenty of food and a computer. "Ah, this is the spot. Now, let´s think"

"Raves"

"Yes, they will be waiting for us at the caves, my lad. That is why we must see into this carefully" Scooby points his collar with the WAAT communicator. "Best not worry the doctor for now. This is a mission just for two or three people, chap. We can´t drag Cassidy inside the caves cuz that is what Pericles wants so we need another plan. But with all this stress, I can´t think properly" Pike looks through the shelves until he finds a chess board and the pieces. "Not much a player you are, I guess"

"Rot really. Rhaggy roesn´t play"

"I see. Well, I´ll make it simple. The goal of this game is capture the king, this one. To put it easy, this is Pericles"

"Rockey"

"The Queen, here the Freak, guards the King and can move in all directions while the king can´t"

"Ra ha" he understood.

"This horse is the Knight, moves in L. Our knight, you for example, is close the King and the Queen"

"Ricky and Rangel"

"See? Smart as paint you are. The bishop, who moves in diagonal, that´s me, next to the knight. The tower, Ed Machine, in the corner, who moves in horizontal or vertical. And the pawns, brave little pieces in the first row"

"Rokey" he nods.

"Our mission is to get pass the enemy lines, capture the king and free our friends that are on the other side of the board. A difficult task" Pike plays with himself. Scooby sighs. "Pericles and I used to play chess years ago. He was good but I´m better. He will be watching the entrances, waiting for us to get close to the kids, we need a move to break his lines... Even if it means discover check" Pike opens wide his eyes. "I think I know just the thing"

"Really?"

"I hope it works and my spoiled parent hasn´t played much chess these years" grins Pike. A sudden hiss startles the dog and over the sofa, appears Nazo. "How nice of you to drop in"

"I see you two are busy"

"A little. What is the pleasure that brings you here?"

"I just came to warn you. Pericles is in the caves and since, he pretends to lure the piece there, Nidhogg is going there to have a snack. Do you know what that means?"

"I´m afraid, yes. It will be parrot a l'ast or all trapped inside the mirrors. How lovely!"

"Rait, rhat?" Scooby winks.

"Let´s put it like this. Nidhogg, the eel, wants to eat Pericles, something I´m not against, of course. Is my cousin but he´s gone too evil for my liking. So, the eel wants to eat the parrot to prevent any kind of further damage. If that doesn´t happen, he will trap all those inside the caves into the crystal walls, is called the crystal method"

"Roverer?"

"Not always. If he by accident traps your friends, they will eventually be released, although with a bit of amnesia, I´m afraid"

"(Whines) Re rust save them!"

"We will, my lad, yes we will"

"Well, you better be quick cuz when the midnight bells strikes, he will reach the caves. Ta!" Nazo vanishes.

"The problem is that we also can get trapped in there"

"Ri don´t care. Ry riends are there"

"That´s the spirit! The only problem is that we will need the disk piece"

"Ris in my home"

"Really? Why, mate, that surely helps but again. We must avoid being seen at all cost. The sheriff is right now their bishop so we must be very careful"

"Ri. Ruh, ro you rnow how Gard and Ricky ret?"

"Ouh, how did E and the white snake met? Yes, I do. And since we have plenty of time and it might help a lot, I shall tell you" Pike places the pieces on the board. "It all started twenty years ago, on a dark night. When all hope was gone and only sorrow was left"

"_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you wont leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe_

_Will you believe me?_

_If I told you_

_I've been cleaning my soul_

_And if I promised you_

_I'll regain control_

_Will you open your door_

_And let me in?_

_Take me for who I am_

_And not for who I've been?_"

* * *

Yes, the next episode will finally reveal how Ricky met Jormungard.

What has Pike planned?

Will they be able to get the disk piece?

Will they get trapped inside the walls?

Next Clue: Hangman´s Tree


	5. Hangman s Tree

Author´s Note: This is the chapter, the story many have longed for and here it is, dear ones. Pity I´m having a crazy day, all morning in the hospital but do not worry cuz I´m here again to tell you more! YAY! You´ll be warned that not all answers are given but some are to be told.

Lyrics belong to me.

Let´s go!

* * *

**5. Hangman´s Tree**

_20 Years Before_

The sound of the Freak´s laugh still echoed in their minds as the Enigma Machine drove towards town. None of them spoke. How could they? The night was just getting darker around them. Brad finally stopped before the sign of the entrance, he wasn´t going to take it any more.

"We can´t just leave our homes because some weirdo tells us to" he grabbed tight the steering wheel.

"Brad, if we don´t do it, our families..." spoke Cassidy.

"How do we know that those documents were not false?"

"Brad´s right, we can´t let this happen" Judy sided with his fiancé.

"Yes, we can" said a voice from the corner of the van. All the heads turned to Ricky who has curled there, muttering to himself and touching time after time the shoulder where Pericles used to be. "We have no reason to stay"

"Speak for yourself, Owens!" barked Brad and Cass gave him a glare. "I know that Pericles´ betrayal has gotten into you, but it also involves us"

"He was my best friend" he whispered.

"Ricky" Cassidy sat near him. "I´m sure we can work this out. Just pull yourself together and we´re ready to take the world!"

"No"

"But"

"I said no" he curled again, hiding his face between his legs.

"Guys..."

"…" both Brad and Judy were speechless.

"We must face the facts, Mystery Incorporated is dead" spoke Ricky again. "If we go home now, our families will pay the duck. If we try catch that freak, he will destroy us one after another"

"I hate to say this but, Ricky has a point" Judy sighed sadly.

"So, what do we do?"

"Leave town. I have no reason to stay anyway" Ricky opened the back door and started to walk away.

"RICKY!" Cassidy went after him and was finally able to catch him up. "Are you mad?"

"I…"

"You still have me. Pericles was jealous and you know that. We can be together. No matter if we have to leave town"

"You would?"

"Of course, silly. We are in this together"

"…No"

"What? Are you...?"

"Cass, we can´t go together. You could get hurt. If we are separated, then you´ll be safe"

"U don´t love..."

"Course I do, but you can´t come with me this time. Am sorry, dude. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"Ricky, I…" she went quiet and finally said nothing. "So, this is it. Break up"

"For real, I..."

"You said it yourself, u have no reason to stay" she walked away.

"Cass, wait, hey!" no use. Ricky tried to catch her up but Cassidy finally left him behind. The young man went back to the van and found it empty. He was alone and there was no way home for him. With a sigh, he sat down and drove for a long while until he reached a far away part of the cliffs. Once there, Ricky got down and walked towards the edge. The night was cold and the rain was getting into his bones. The young sleuth glanced at the roaring sea. Perhaps there was one way for him to take, where he would cause no more pain. After all, he was the one who found the scroll, he hadn´t been brave enough to put peace between Pericles and Cassidy, and now he was alone because some freak had kicked them out of town. He gulped, closing his eyes and when he opened he saw a hangman´s tree like staring at him. Ricky shouted, lost his balance and began to fall down towards the roaring ocean. This was his end but, he was not going to meet it because before he could crash, the young man landed on a soft surface that came out of the blue. He opened his eyes. The surface was clean white, scaly and full of little feathers. Confused, he looked around and saw two big yellow eyes staring at him. Ricky screamed. He had landed in some gigantic monster! The beast snorted and lifted up his head, dropping the young man on the ledge.

"Well, well, a visitor. One I was hoping to see but not tonight and not with a dying wish" smiled the creature. A large white feathered snake with a scar on his lip, a missing tooth and as big as a mountain. "You must be Ricky"

"Yes, sir, madam" the creature´s gender wasn´t clear.

"I´ve been watching you closely, my child, and I see that something bad has happened to you"

"…" he looked down.

"You´re alone, love?"

"…" slow nod.

"That bird broke your heart, didn´t he? Bad bird, yes he is. And that freak, so mean of him to make you lose your home. That girl does not understand that you love her so, while those two lovebirds only think in themselves" the snake spoke in a sympathetic and convincing way. "Nobody cares for poor little Ricky, but I do"

"You do?"

"Of course, love. I shall make all your dreams come true. That if you don´t mind doing a few things in exchange"

"I will, for real. I will do them"

"That´s a good boy. But we must leave now, before they realize you are gone. Here let me help you" the snake put the pan on the back of his large head and Ricky stepped on the muzzle. "We shall be victorious, love. Yes, we will"

"But I dunno your name"

"Jormungard, my pet. Gard for my friends. And now, I shall lead you somewhere where you can put yourself together for the triumph that awaits, my pet" they both disappeared into the fog.

"_Today, is the day just for us two,_

_Today will weave the great snake._

_My voice calls, it arises fierce_

_With its feathers stained_

_And pleasure will be born with the cries_

_Of the distressed murderer in pain_

_While it whispers in his ear._

_Oh, let´s dance with the Death._

_Oh, now Gray Lady shall take you then_

_To Kaa´s dance._

_Today, is the day just for us two,_

_Today will weave the great snake._

_Your bones prison will yield_

_In the cool and silky rings_

_Slowly surrounding you._

_Now talk and tell me, villain,_

_Who whispers in your ears?_

_Oh, let´s dance with the Death._

_Oh, now Gray Lady shall take you then_

_To Kaa´s dance._

_Oh, always remember_

_The walking Death,_

_The Dancing Death_."

* * *

Why would Cassidy lie about that night?

What was the relation between Ricky and Jormungard?

How did the snake knew all this?

Next Clue: Dust of Gods


	6. Dust of Gods

Author´s note: Sorry about the grammar mistakes of the last episode, I couldn´t give me best shot because yesterday I was tired after all the hospital and stuff. I´m feeling OK now, so I´ll do my best with this one and I´m wondering if I should change the previous one. And as for my questions, answers will come but not when you expect them.

Let´s go!

* * *

**6. Dust of Gods**

_12 hours before_

Once the story is over, Scooby sighs. That one was a tough. He stares at the chess board and wonders about how did the old gang turned into that. Why did Ricky gave up that way? And, Cassidy said that she was the one...

"I think I know what you are thinking about, old boy. Cass did told us a lie about who finished her romance with Ricky but if you ask me, I believe she was shielding him" Pike smiles.

"Rhielding him?"

"Think about it. Your friends do not trust E and would never see him as someone who would do something like that, that is why I think Cassidy lied. She was taking the blame, she was taking us away from the conclusion that Ricky was the one who convinced the others to leave and broke up with her. He´s already a dramatic character and adding that would have spur something unwanted or misunderstood. Owens is an anti-hero and anti-villain, my friend. These years have been hell for him. He´s lost to his own guilt"

"Roh" Scooby lowers his ears. "Rhat ro we do?"

"I dunno, mate. I dunno. Some things are not to be solved by third parties. It must be Ricky who sees through this"

"Reraclis was real bad"

"Yes, he was. But cousin always sees himself stomped by humans, pushed away. His greed is big but not as much as his vanity, his pride. If he doesn´t feel loved, he´s capable of anything. You should see his face each time he loses when we play chess, it´s poetry" this makes Scooby giggle. A sound catches their attention and some of the books fall from the shelves. Much to their surprise, a strange paper was hidden inside one of them.

_#The Little Prince sat on a rock and rose his eyes towards the sky:_

"_I wonder" he said. "If the stars are shining so that one day, we can each find the one that is ours. Look! My planet! Is up there, above us... But, is too far!"_

"_Is a nice planet" said the snake. "Why are you here?"_

"_I´m angry with a flower"_

"_Ah!"_

_And both went quiet._

"_Where are the men?" finally exclaimed the Little Prince. "One is so lonely here at the desert"_

"_One is also alone when he is among men"_

_The Prince looked at the snake for a long while._

"_What a strange animal you are! You´re as thin as a finger"_

"_True but as mighty as a king´s finger that is" said the snake._

"_I really don´t think you´re mighty" smiled the Prince. "You don´t even have legs, you can´t travel..."_

"_I can take you further than a ship" said he coiling around the Little Prince´s ankle like a golden bracelet. "Whoever I touch, I send him back to the place where he come from. But you came down from a star. You´re pure..." The Little Prince did not answer. "I feel pity for you. You, such weak creature, over this rough granite ground. I can help you if you ever miss your planet. Yes, I can..."_

"_Oh! Now I understand" said the boy. "But why are you always talking in riddles?"_

"_Because I answer them all" replied the snake and they both went quiet_.#

"Rhat´s this?"

"This my dear canine, is a fragment of the Little Prince. A book written by Antoine Saint-Exupery, the French writer. A master piece, I must say"

"Raint Exu..." Scooby then remembers something. _The Never Land disappeared but the log of Hawkins was found in Saint-Exupery´s papers and there he revealed that all his crew died but he found a heaven where all dreams came true._ "Ricky ronce said that rhis writer rote about the Rever Rand"

"The ship Never Land? Yes, in his papers. Interesting. Antoine was lost in a mission and has never been found. Legend tells that he somehow reached Sunken Island and is still there. Also, I´ve heard that the Little Prince was based on the week he spent lost in the Sahara desert where he saw glimpses of Sunken Island. That kind of visions are called Dust of the Gods and only a few are able to sense it"

"Rust?"

"Yes, dust. If you think it through many authors have mentioned that dust in their books as well as Sunken Island but people haven´t noticed. Peter Pan´s **fairy one** and the island of **Never Land, **as well as the Crocodile, that can´t be a coincidence. The Wizard of Oz **where a storm** swallows up the house and the **Wizard**, the Ring Master, is the king. Stevenson´s Treasure Island where **James Hawkins** is the hero and is faced by **pirates**. The Little Prince where a **snake** has a main role. Alice in Wonderland, that place where **anything is possible **and is **underground** and **beneath the mind **and is ruled by **the insane**. Robinson Crusoe, lost in a island where **no man lives**" everything starts to make sense. "**The dust** mentioned in The Golden Compass, **the power of books** in Inkheart... the **lost island of creatures** in Where the Wild Things Are and many more before and after. Sunken Island does exist but people just don´t sense it"

"Ro..."

"That place so many people have looked for, was always there, old chap. This page is the encounter between the Little Prince and the Snake. In other words, Hawkins or Antoine meeting Jormungard just like Ricky that night. The Little Prince is also a way to talk about the guardian of Sunken Island, its ruler, **a kid that never grows up **like Peter Pan, James Hawkins, Alice, Lyra, Max, Dorothy. Scoob, you have found it so many times but you never noticed. The Never Land was looking into the seas and was attacked by the Goodsight pirates and the eel, not knowing that the instructions to find it are in books" Scooby goes pale. "And if my cousin goes on with this, is not only the ending of Crystal Cove but he´s also messing with forces he can´t hardly imagine, far more than dangerous than this bloody curse. He´ll be messing with the one place where the universe is one"

SD

Cassidy watches E who after some hours of uncertain, is finally recovering some colour and the doctors seem pleased as he is suddenly improving a lot.

"We should go see the kids"

"I´ll do it" Ed goes to the door.

"Ed, your injure..."

"I´ll be fine. Someone has to stay in case he wakes up"

"But, what if...?"

"If don´t make it, then at least the kids will" he leaves the room. Angel sighs and feels a shiver running down her spine. She wishes from the deepest part of her heart that that omen was just about the storm falling on Crystal Cove.

WOW!

* * *

Never have thought about this similarities between books, hu?

Well, I have and for some time now. A huge clue for the mystery of Sunken Island.

How are Pike and Scooby going to get into the Rogers´house?

And Pericles, what is he up to?

Will Ed Machine be able to save our friends?

Next Clue: Jagged Edge


	7. Jagged Edge

Author´s Note: This fic is not going to be too long because it will lost interest if that happens so, we move on with Cassidy and Pericles, the two sides of the mirror. You know, I wonder about that scene in "Midnight Zone" before the factory explodes and Cass is talking to Daphne. When she says "What E and I had we lost it a long time ago" Cassidy sounded very sad, not only regretting not telling Ricky what she felt but also not preventing him from becoming that creep. And I think that Rick does not know exactly what Pericles has done so I really expect a scene where he kicks that parrot´s butt for doing such thing to Cass.

Oh, by the way I´m going to introduce Brad and Judy very soon. Again, my story, my rules but don´t worry cuz this is going to be awesome.

Anyway, enough rant. Let´s go!

* * *

**7. Jagged Edge**

_9 Hours before_

Pericles watches the day go away while the Freak searches through the caves. No sign of Scooby or of his old comrades. The parrot has now some time to think for himself as he glances at the gang, all tied up in the corner. They are not like his group. Is true that Fred, this Brad, and Daphne, Judy´s, are in love but something´s very different. They do care about each other, they are not fighting about the treasure and they really feel like a team. Ugh. Why does that make him feel bad? Why do this kinder make him sick? He needs answers. For someone so smart as him, is frustrating to not have all the answers.

"Vhy aren´t you all sad?" the kids are serious but not crying or complaining.

"Does the word friends mean anything to you?" grumbles Velma and that makes Shaggy smile with the other two. "We are together and Scooby is going to bite your feathers off"

"Like, yeah. We´re not scared of some crazy bird" Shag giggles.

"You should know dat de curse first affects animals"

"Like, yeah? Well, Scoob, is not like that, dude"

"Are you sure?" Pericles rises an eyebrow.

"Scoob has saved us many times and he´s not like you" states Fred.

"My toddled comrade? Ve aren´t so different. Treated just as pets, vound to ve forgotten in de end. Scoovy surely vill join me"

"And like, why would he?"

"Hm. Let me share a revelation dat I've had during my time here. It came to me vhen I tried to classify your species and I realized dat you're not actually mammals. Every mammal on dis planet instinctively develops a natural equilibrium with de surrounding environment vut you humans do not. You move to an area and you multiply and multiply until every natural resource is consumed and de only vay you can survive is to spread to anoder area. Dere is anoder organism on dis planet dat follows the same pattern. Do you know vat it is? A virus. Human veings are a disease, a cancer of dis planet. You're a plague and me, I´m de cure. Animals vill rule once de human virus is eliminated"

"Like, dude, you really stayed too long in that cage"

"I agree with Shaggy" nods Daphne. "How can you hold such grudge against your friends?"

"My frends? Vould you like to know avout them?" he lands on a nearby rock. "Vrad and Judy vere lovevirds, only cared avout each other, novody else. Dat is vhy they left you here with Mr. Jones, Frederick"

"What do you mean?"

"Has he not told you, mein kinder? Your real parents are Vrad Chiles and that luder Judy. And if you don´t velieve me, think of the pictures you haf seen"

"…" Fred feels the photo in his pocket and does not answer. Even if Pericles is right, he´s not going to give him the chance to have that pleasure.

"And the other two? Ricky was your best friend, that´s for sure" Velma changes the topic.

"Ricky, mein sweet Rricky. So dedicated to me, my vest friend for many years until that stupid girl came dis vay. He choosed her over me, his loyal companion and advisor, a girlfriend dat vould vroke his heart. And me? I vecame just a pet, a mascot, de mascot of a foolish human. After all, I vas just de parrot, de mascot, de know it all" Pericles´frown deepens. "I found den dat humans vere vorthless. Even Jones who helped me dat fateful night vas dreck"

"Like, not all people is like dat"

"Perhaps. You, Herr Rogers, you picked your dog over some vossy girl" this makes Velma frown. "Vut in de end, you are all de same and here, you shall meet your fate, kinder" he points at the walls. Strange glows float across the glass and ghostly faces move through the cave. "To prevent people from comink, de eel Nidhogg set a trap"

"A trap, where? Is it...?"

"Fred!"

"Sorry"

"Family trait, mein sohn. Vrad used to do dat too" smug. "Dis place traps people vhen de eel comes and dat is vhat it vill do vith you so don´t vorry. You von´t suffer any harm"

"Oh, like that´s great!"

"You vill just go insane in here"

"OK, not good"

"Totally insane, verrückt, as your vody changes over and over and your mind loses control"

"That is not going to happen" Fred talks again.

"Vant to vet?" Pericles flies to where he was before. "You vill ve vhere you deserve. Trapped, caged like ve animals"

"You know, man? Like, is not that scar in your eye your worse thing" says Shaggy.

"Is it not?"

"No. Like, you have one worst inside" this drives Pericles angry and he hits the young man in the face with his claws. The injure in his cheek burns while a line of blood falls to the ground.

"Dere is no healink, Mr. Rogers, vhen you get cut vith a jagged edge" he leaves them. A glance of concern appears in Velma´s face but Shaggy says nothing. He hasn´t give up hope on Scoob.

"_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_"

SD

Cassidy glances at Ricky who seems a bit uncomfortable with the thoughts in his mind as he keeps tossing and turning. The woman knows that he feels guilty about what happened between Pericles, her and himself. He always wanted to put things right but never knew how.

Now that he´s lost in his mind, remembering and trying to find the way out, Ricky does seem lost. The woman does not let go his hand as she glances sadly at him. A few weeks ago, he was, ok, he was overweighted and looked like some creepy hermit under Destroido but now... He has lost too much weight, his beard and hair cut short and his face all haggard. If only there was a way to make Pericles change his mind, even if it means destroying that treasure forever. Anything to get Ricky back and end up this endless spiral.

"_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_"

She puts her head on his lap.

"I´d do anything to get you back, even if it means..."

* * *

Lyrics belong to Nickelback.

Boy, Pericles is surely holding a grudge, and his speech, yes, is Agent Smith! Suits him just great.

Will Scooby be now able to sneak in?

Will Ricky wake up?

Will our friends end up trapped inside the cave?

Next Clue: When We Stand Together


	8. When We Stand Together

Author´s Note: We move on with our story and see if Scooby will be able to get into the Rogers´house without been seeing. The poor Dane is going to have a very bumpy ride in this fic. To tell the truth, I was happy when Shaggy choose Scooby over Velma, not that I don´t like her, but she was getting too obsessive. That kind of situations are not new to me cuz my three best friends, the boyfriend of one of them and I had the same problem. Our relationship became jagged and although, I´m the only one who still sees all of my friends, I feel sad about it. Love shouldn´t tear friends apart but make their bonds stronger. Song belongs to the Muppets.

Anyway, let´s go!

* * *

**8. When We Stand Together**

_8 hours before_

Night is finally falling on Crystal Cove and Pike riding Scooby get to the Rogers´residence where they see a police man at the door. The Dane is about to walk to his door but the bird stops him.

"Hush now, mate. Listen" they can hear the car´s radio.

"All units here" that is the sheriff´s voice. "We are looking for four missing kids and their dogs. Fred Jones, blonde, tall and orange Ascot. Daphne Blake, long red hair, purple dress and green Ascot. Velma Dinkley, brown hair, glasses and orange dressed. Norville Rogers, tall, skinny, green shirt, long hair and goatee. And their dog, Scooby Doo, large brown with spots Great Dane. If you find the dog, bring it to the Animal Mental Asylum. I repeat..."

"Rot again" Scooby lowers his ears.

"Humans always using a not human factor to find a culprit. I don´t agree with Pericles in many things but I´m ashamed to say that this time he does have a point"

"Reah"

"We need a plan to get in there. Where´s Shaggy window?" the dog makes a gesture to say in the other side of the house. "All right, mate. So we need to go around the house and get to the window. Hmm. Watch this" the bird flies towards the police car and like all his wild family, Pike puts in motion the curious and snooping nature of his specie which immediately captures the agent´s attention. The dog is amazed but quickly gets focused and runs to the back of the house. When Pike has lost the officer, he flies to the window and opens it, sneaking the Dane inside. Once there, Pike closes the door and Scooby pushes the bed upright, revealing their hidden refrigerator and inside, the piece of Danny Darrow. They put it inside a leather bag and get ready to leave when suddenly they hear the sounds of other police cars. "Bloody pinecones! We must get out and fast, mate!" they jump out and run down the streets, hearing behind them the screams of the people.

"There he is! Is that dog!" they are chasing them.

Pike flies up trying to find a safe place but they are getting surrounded by the police cars.

"Argh! I underestimate Jones! Curses! We need to lose them" the kea flies ahead but the Dane spots then Officer Johnson from the asylum. They don´t stand a chance.

"Rake it"

"What?"

"Rake it!" the dog gives him the bag and keeps on running.

"But..."

"Ri´ll be fine" if Pike was clever enough to find him and do all those amazing things, perhaps he can take him out of jail in time or at least, save his friends before is too late.

"I´m not leaving a comrade to those humans!"

"Rave rhe gang!" smiles Scoob as he gets to where the officer is. Johnson tackles him down and puts a loop around his neck. The parrot watches sadly as the Dane is led into a van and taken to the asylum. Pike sighs. He has gotten himself caught to save him, to save the piece so that the gang has a chance. But they need Scooby to do so. Langdale knows that there´s only one thing left to do.

SD

Scooby is put in a high security cell where darkness is his only companion. The dog lies on the ground and sighs. Perhaps, he has been beaten after all. There´s no way Pike can save him from this place in time. He has failed Shaggy, the gang, Cassidy, Mr. E, Shogun, everyone.

All he can do now is wait and hope that at least someone will find the gang in time.

"So, we have given up" says a voice and Scooby sees Fenrir as his shadow, staring at him on the wall.

"Rhy do you ray rhat?"

"We are in a cage, waiting for someone to save the gang and crying over our paws. Why else?"

"Ro, Ri'm the rone in a rage. Ri've given up. Ru... are ree"

"Yeah, right. You know I was almost sure that you were of the brave type. Not fearless but willing to do anything to save your friends"

"Rand ri am"

"Then, why are you taking pity on yourself? You´re not like that feather brain. A human hater, walking grudge and self-proclaimed victim of humans"

"Rhy ro I reven listen ro you? Ri´m not like Pericles"

"Then, stop whining, will you? You have good friends, kid. Trust in them. You have something that I don´t have and that can move mountains" Fenrir lies down giving him his back and disappearing. Scooby goes quiet and sighs. After a long while, he begins to understand what the wolf meant. He has to trust Pike. He´s going to make it in time to bite that bird´s feathers off. But, how?

"Well, well. A new recruit" says a voice in the cell that is right in front of his. "And one that is not like this vile inmates"

"Uh, rho are ru?"

"Someone these humans consider a threat but I can tell that you are not a criminal, my precious. Who are you?"

"Rooby Doo"

"Scooby Doo. Pieces of eight! Now that, my dearest, is interesting, heartie. You and your friends were looking for the Planispheric disk, were you not?"

"Rhat´s right"

"Well, my dearest, let me tell you a little secret. That disk is a copy that humans made of a more valuable and wonderful artifact and treasure, far more important than some pile of gold"

"Really?"

"Indeed. The disk is a vulgar copy of the Universal Compass, a marvellous artifact thousands of years old that always speaks the truth, leads to certain treasures and is the key to Sunken Island"

"Row!"

"Knowing the missing pieces of the puzzle of Sunken Island, you can interpret what the Compass says and make her questions. But be aware, my dearest. Bones watches over that artifact"

"Rones?!" he remembers the pirate.

"Yes, and if you want, I can tell you a little story about it"

"Ruh, rokey"

"It all started five hundred years ago..."

SD

The boat gently touched the white sand.

The Seven Lords of Piracy came ashore after a long and dangerous journey across the Sea of Shadows. With them, a small size trunk with beautiful ornaments carved in iron. It was time to bury it in a safe place and only the Pirate King knew the perfect spot. The sun was setting so they had to hurry to catch the rising tide.

"_Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul_  
_Yo oh heave ho_  
_There are men whose hearts as as black as coal_  
_Yo oh heave ho_

_And they sailed their ship cross the ocean blue_  
_A blood-thirsty captain and a cut-throat crew_  
_Alligators: It's as dark a tale as was ever told_  
_Of the lust for treasure and the love of gold_"

The tension on deck had been more than just a feeling. The enormous value that they were going to bury had put the six lords against the monarch and terror of the seas, Jack Bones "The Red Death". It was not fair to bury such marvel until further notice, to get rid of those who were disloyal once he was back on the ship. But nobody said a thing. The only sounds that could be heard were the tune, the steps and dragging of the chest.

"_Shiver my timbers, shiver my sides_  
_Yo oh heave ho_  
_There are hungers as strong as the wind and tides_  
_Yo oh heave ho_

_And those buccaneers drowned their sins in rum_

_The devil himself would have to call them scum_

_Every man aboard would have killed his mate_  
_For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight_  
_A piece of eight_  
_A piece of eight_

_Five, six, seven, eight_"

Jack said nothing. He knew from the corner of his eye that his fate was sealed. He would get killed under the giant tree. Without making any glimpse of fear appear, he quietly sang the song.

His crimes would have left Blackbeard shivering and crying like a whelp. Nobody was compared to Jack Bones, not even his six companions, who had fought for oppressed homelands, and blown up vessels to dust.

"_Hulla wacka ulla wacka something not right_  
_Many wicked icky things gonna happen tonight_  
_Hulla wacka ulla wacka sailor man beware_  
_When dere´s money in the ground, dere's murder in de air_  
_Murder in de air_  
_One more time now_"

The buccaneers marched with their sights set on the giant tree, which stood like a mountain on the edge of the forest. Everyone knew the place well and that it was time to end the crimes of Jack in order to use the treasure properly before returning it to its rightful mistress. The world deserved to get rid of a criminal who liked to dress in scarlet, with a skull mask always on.

Picks, shovels and muskets all mixed under the coats.

"_Shiver my timbers, shiver my bones_  
_Yo oh heave ho_  
_There are secrets that sleep with old Davy Jones_  
_Yo oh heave ho_

_When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed_  
_There's no turning back from any course that's laid_  
_And when greed and villainy sail the sea_  
_You can bet your boots there'll be treachery_"

A cloud of dust covered the protruding roots that seem like the foundations of a wooden cathedral. The hole was made and a hand was placed on the trigger.

It was time.

"Well, gentlemen. It was a pleasure to sail with you. I hope you will not be offended if I tell you that Auntie already knows that her beloved treasure is buried here and no one will come looking for it, until I have cleaned the Goodsight and the six ships of traitors and scum like you. Help the English against the rule of Philip?Please, gentlemen! Drake already does their dirty work" Jack slowly walked off the edge of the hole, giving his back quietly and hearing the unmistakable sound of muskets pointing at him. "A shame, really, but you know the saying" he kept on humming the song. "_Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails_" he suddenly turned. An explosion rocked the massif. With each note, a new shot. Black smoke bathed the face of Jack Bones. All around, the Seven Lords of Piracy lied dead, not a chance did they have to shoot and now their bodies covered the trunk. The double barrel gun smoked satisfied. The Goodsight´s captain blew the gun barrel. "_Dead men tell no tales_"

The heartless laugh made the night tremble. The tree shivered to its last leaf. Nobody tricked Jack Bones and walked away.

"_Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails_  
_Dead men tell no tales_"

* * *

Did the Spanish Conquistadors knew about this?

Who is this inmate?

How is Pike going to save Scooby?

Will they make it on time?

Next Clue: From the Dark


	9. From the Dark

Author´s Note: 26 years here with you! Wow! Now that´s a lot of time, dear ones! And so, we move on with an even wider smile. For all of you with the hurricane "Sandy" (I wonder who gives storm such names), I want you to know that you have my support from here. Poor Scooby, we really hope he makes it! Short chapter but enough breath before the run.

Let´s go!

* * *

**9. From the Dark**

_6 Hours before_

Scooby sighs and waits as hope goes slipping away little by little, but aside from the strange creature in the cell of the other side, there´s someone else who has listened to his cry for help and he flies looking for any window or thing like that. Stupid humans! Haven´t they heard of the advantages of something called ventilation? Officer Johnson hears the flapping sound and comes.

"What the? Oh, no! Not a bat. I hate these pest!" pest?! Get a grip, man! We bats eat mosquitoes and other annoying insects. We are no pest, we actually help humans and all they do when they see a bat is scream and yell. (Author´s note: Luckily, I DO like bats. My uncle works with them and I have see them closely). "Get out, you flying rat!" open a window, you lemon-brained ape! Officer Johnson finally leads him out and he´s able to fly towards the hospital where Angel and the others are. Vamp, as Monsieur Noir´s agent, has been following Scoob all night with his fellow bats. Since he and his fellow Ludwig are the only ones who can see at night and daylight, they fly ahead and reach E´s window but Lud does not let him knock the glass. There´s an interesting scene going on inside.

SD

Angel has felt asleep with her head on E´s lap when a hand is placed on her shoulder waking her up. She thinks is Ed Machine, perhaps he´s back, or Carusso who said he was on his way there but much to her surprise, is...

"Cassidy!" BRAD AND JUDY?! HERE?!

"Whoa, what?" she blinks. It´s been a long time, since she saw them. Judy´s hair is now shorter and her face is much thinner (Not like in the show, I decided that from the beginning).

"We thought we were never going to see you again!" the woman gives her a hug.

"Judy. Brad" she smiles and sees Carusso at the door who nods.

"You have gotten taller" smiles Chiles who´s blond hair has gotten darker and with several white hairs, he looks pretty much like a super star or something. If he was opposite to Ricky when they were teenagers, now is even more obvious. "How´s Ricky?"

"Still in coma. Doctors say he has improved but..."

"Don´t worry, Cass. I´m sure he´s OK. When were clue hunting and got chased, he always make it in one piece"

"I just hope you´re right" Angel walks towards Carusso. "Thanks for coming"

"I came as fast as I could but is not easy with Bronson messing around. Any news from Scooby?"

"Nothin"

"I´m sure he´s all right" smiles the agent.

"Thanks, Ed"

"Perhaps these two can watch over Rick for a few minutes while we fetch a coffee"

"…"

"Great idea!" smiles Brad and Judy nods.

"OK, then we´ll be right back" they both head for the cafeteria, leaving them alone.

"Told you she was still in love with him" Brad frowns.

"Get over it. Just because you can distinguish between a woman and a trap, that doesn´t make you a man" Judy snaps.

"Jud, we are here because..."

"I know, I know. But I really need to think this through"

"We are here for Fred and..."

"And the treasure, yes. But, you know? I don´t know what´s more important for you"

"Judy, don´t start over again" Brad grumbles as his wife sits near Ricky and touches his hand. Vamp wrinkles his snout while Ludwig rolls his eyes and knocks the glass. He does so a few times until Judy looks at him and the bat does a sneer. The woman jumps back as Vamp joins in and Brad opens the window to scare them away but both bats fly inside and deliberately ignore the man. Judy´s screams finally catch Cassidy´s attention but the dj isn´t scared, she knows both bats. "Those, those..."

"Those, those, those..." Vamp mimics and finally shows his teeth "BATS!" (perfect Grinch quote). "Gee!"

"Vampy! How good of you to come" the dj gives him a hug.

"Oh, dear. Now I feel warm here. Hehehe. How´s that for a flying rodent?"

"Vamp, for Dracula´s sake" mumbles Ludwig.

"Lasstrange" smiles the woman and Carusso relaxes. "I thought you said that you didn´t like it here"

"Yes, I did" the smaller and darker bat has a Czech accent. "For creatures like me, is a place of dishonour. But I can´t just fly away when my good friend Noir says they need me. Co mám dělat?"

"You are really one great vampire"

"Thank you, drahá. I really appreciate that" smiles Ludwig but stays as a bat. "But let´s keep the charade for short"

"Yes, please. Our four-legged sleuth is in big trouble, folks!" says Vamp.

"What do you mean?"

"He´s in the asylum thanks to that knuckle head called Bronson. We must move and fast"

"Wait, who´s in that place?" Brad glances at Cassidy.

" (Frown) Cassidy dear, please leave these two... (Cough) cretins... for later. We must hurry" insists Ludwig.

"But..." the dj does not want to leave Ricky alone.

"Is all right, Cass. We can stay here" Judy smiles.

"Ah, no. No, no, no, no, nein, nein. I stay here and do the watch. You can go and talk your nesmysl with a coffee or whatever" frowns again Lasstrange.

"I agree with Lud in this one. You two should stay alert in case any police officer shows up" says Carusso.

"That we will" they both head for the cafeteria and the entrance.

"Vamp, you fly ahead and watch the mouth of the caverns"

"Aye, captain sir" the bat takes flight while Lud hangs upside down in a corner.

"We leave Ricky to you, pán. We must try to find Langdale and I know where will he be, waiting for us" Ed walks to the exit followed by Cassidy who spares one last glance towards Ricky before leaving.

"Works for me. I need some peace and quiet" he smiles and both humans leave. "You know, I really envy you at this moment, pan Owens"

* * *

Ludwig Lasstrange is one of my oldest vampires and Vampy, we met him back in the festival with his friend Ian.

How are they going to save Scooby from jail?

Are Judy and Brad up to something?

Next Clue: Gathering Storms


	10. Gathering Storms

Author´s Note: A longer chapter now as we get to the end of the fic. Keep this in mind, where Vampy goes, Ian is always right behind. Will they be able to break Scooby free from the asylum? And the gang? Are Judy and Brad up to something? Will the new episodes come up soon?

Let´s go!

* * *

**10. Gathering Storms**

_3 hours before_

Pericles glances at the stormy night and back to the gang. Not a sign of the dog. Where is that fur ball? And where´s his planispheric disk piece? A large cloud of bats is flying around the mouth of the cave and the parrot grunts. Birds should be the only ones in this world to fly, not mammals.

"What´s the matter, feathers? Poly wants a cracker?" says a cheerful and funny voice pissing Pericles off. "Oops, sorry. No crackers left" a large bats lands near him. Shaggy smiles. That is Vamp, the agent they met at the festival.

"Vats should haf gotten extinct vy now"

"Oh, really? Tell ya what. If you ever get the malaria, not my problem, pal. And since it is you talkin, piece of advice. He who sows the wind will reap the whirlwind"

"I´m just givink humans vhat dey deserve"

"Total annihilation? That´s from a video game, Poly. And you can complain whatever you like, I should be the one hating humans but I´m not"

"Und warum ist das?"

"English or at least, castellano, por favor. I´ve been a lab bat, feathers. I´ve been through hell but here I am happy and free! YAY! Cuz I´ve got my own life and I don´t give a moth about revenge. No, sir. Not this bat"

"Dat´s for veaklings"

"Speak for yourself, man. You say you are better than humans, but you act just lik´em"

"Dat is a dirty lie. Lüge!"

"If you say so, but I´m not the one who´s dying for a pile of stones. That´s human, definitely human"

"You do shut up!"

"Or what? You´ll send that horny brute? They say we like to imitate hairless for survival but you do it cuz you like it, Poly. I can see it in your face"

"So do you?"

"Nah, not really. And now if you excuse me, but I think I´m going to find something more interesting than your blah blah blah. My granny sounds better than you" Vamp jumps and takes flight towards the asylum where Langdale and Ian are waiting. His fellow bats will watch the parrot.

" _'cause I'm a real fruit bat_

_And I'm ready to rap - I'm ready to snap_

_I suffer from sciatica and chapped lips_

_And jock itch - like a rocket in my pocket_

_And I need to scratch - but now I can't stop it_

_I'm batty - I'm batty - It's my batty rap_

_It's my batty rap_

_It's my batty rap_

_Who´s Batty? Moi_"

SD

Scooby has almost give up. Langdale isn´t coming for him. Meanwhile, one of the windows of the asylum is open by one long tail which slides through the open glass and moves the knob. Ian easily gets in and avoids the guards using his long tail and natural ability to bypass other predators. The moabi sniffs around. No sign of the dog. Better come up with a plan or he´s toasted. Hmm. Hey! Ian begins to sing softly a song that Scooby surely heard back in the festival, Lugh´s ballade.

"_King of Laugh Mask, we thus salute thou_

_Through the mists ya will hunt us down to death._

_Come taste ma blade ya manky bear for gobblin' up ma leg!_

_We shall tear ya up like a bad rot n´skin ya in a peg!_

_Lugh, thy Lord,_

_Lugh, thy blood!_

_Old as times told where the air was still on row._

_Lugh, thy Mercy,_

_Lugh, thy Bear!_

_Blüd shall run when time comes tae kill ya_!"

The other animals quickly begin to sing along but is clear that they do not know the tune so the moabi goes on with his search. Johnson and the others also hear the tune and try to catch whoever or whatever is singing but Ian is too smart for them and uses the guards so they open the doors for him. In one of those hide and seek games, he lets Langdale in and they both move through the asylum.

"_Bigger than Moauntain Kelly, killin' armies with his paws._

_Lugh is never happy till the blood runs from his jaws._

_Hunts in the hills, hideing in the deepest fog_

_And loves to eat flesh of men like blood of sheep flocks._

_Lugh, thy Lord,_

_Lugh, thy blood!_

_Lads, lassies and babies are all part of his menu!_

_Lugh, thy Mercy,_

_Lugh, thy Bear!_

_Blüd shall run when time comes tae kill ya!_

_Somewher´we shall find this monster´s furry lair_

_And then we'll lance you, make you dance- you bear that are nae mair._

_Ya will be coat, ya will be roast, ya will be a confy chair_

_And we shall dance that day till thi mornin´breaks._

_Lugh, thy Lord,_

_Lugh, thy blood!_

_A stuffed bear shall be thy in our huse to be view._

_Lugh, thy Mercy,_

_Lugh, thy Bear!_

_Blüd shall run when time comes tae kill ya_!"

Finally, Scooby hears the song. At first, he thinks is just a dream or some other inmate who knows the tune but he finally starts singing too with the animal of the cell in front of him, who seems to know the song too. Ian hears the unmistakable voice of the Dane and they finally arrive at his place. The dog wags his tail when he sees his two friends.

"_His hide a fine coat, his head shall hang on the wall,_

_We'll splash a dram of whiskey on his snout at every ball._

_No man shall fear again no harm from this evil beast_

_For we shall gave ya death n´make thus a royal feast._

_Lugh, thy Lord,_

_Lugh, thy blood!_

_Ya shall be no more when our fire gets tae you._

_Lugh, thy Mercy,_

_Lugh, thy Bear!_

_Blüd shall run when time comes tae kill ya_!"

"Told you I always planned ahead, my lad" smiles Pike.

"Ranks ror coming"

"You´re welcome, wags. But now, we must wait a little bit" smiles Ian.

"Ror what?"

"For them to come, of course. If we just break you free, they will hunt us down" the moabi glances at the inmate of the other side. Langdale quickly recognizes him.

"If I knew that in Crystal Cove I would have so many family meetings, I would have called mother. Evening, Flinty dear" smiles the kea and Scooby notices that he´s talking to a Blue-throated Macaw who looks a bit old. So this is the one who told him Jack´s story and is, also a cousin to Pericles? Oh, brother! "Scoob, meet my cousin Flint also known as the Captain. Belonged to a sailor"

"Pieces of Eight, dog!"

"Rome ramily ru have"

"Indeed, my boy. But since I do know your uncle Danny and your cousin Spook, I think we´re even. Flinty dear, we´re after our dear cousin Pericles"

"Perhaps yours not mine. I want that bird in a pike! Pike, pike!" he laughs like crazy. "Jack will slice his throat!" this comments make Scooby and Ian exchange glances.

"If you say so. See you in ten minutes" they hear the guards and go quiet. Langdale perches in Ian´s tail who hears a new tune and disappears through the corridor. Johnson looks pretty crossed. He has been given new orders. The clear goal of the intruder is the Dane so the orders are pretty clear. Flint gives Scooby a look.

"Dead man tell no tales" Flint giggles as the man opens the cell. Scooby´s head is covered with a bag and the dog knows no more.

SD

Jormungard glances at the caves hiding in the dark sea. Pericles is getting too impatient but that is no news. That bird is always like that. A sound from the nearby road, an engine. Gard smiles. Is time to put the clock in motion.

"When, how we ended up in this hell?  
Why we thought we escaped from villainy  
Egoism and money?

Open your eyes, grab your heart tight.  
There is a lot to do in this place,  
Is still not too late.

Who gave us flowers and sold us chains?  
Who gave us hope and bathe us in blood?

**_Someday, some way  
We have to get out of this long night.  
Do not listen to their money, keep going.  
Some time, some hour  
Was certainly better than this devil´s,  
But hatred is not overcome with swords._**

The straw that covers the flowers  
Shall burn under our goals for truth.  
I know the world is drifting  
But this place is sinking into the sea.

Thousands of stories of heroes  
Turned into pillars of Tyrants  
Extremists and death.

Who wants to leave this winter?  
Who has the courage to fight further?

Chorus

When, how we ended up in this hell?  
Why we thought we escaped from villainy  
Egoism and money?

Open your eyes, grab heart tight.  
There is much to do in this place,  
Is still not too late.

Who gave us flowers and sold us chains?  
Who gave us hope and bathe us in blood?

Chorus"

* * *

What has happened to Scooby?

Is this Flint the same one of Long John Silver?

Why didn´t we know that Pike had such large family?

Is Scooby still in danger?

Next clue: Heading for the Check


	11. Heading for the Check

Author´s note: Just one chapter ahead for the tragedy that is about to strike. All our prays are with Scooby.

Seek´em, boy!

* * *

**11. Heading for the Check**

_2 Hours before_

Pericles is tired of waiting. That dog has wasted enough of his time and that will cost him dearly. The parrot grabs the gang and ties them to a column only leaving out Shaggy, Scooby´s best friend, who´s still bleeding.

"What are you going to do with us?" grumbles Fred.

"You vill eider get trapped into de valls or drown, not my problem. Vut since dis mutt doesn´t come vhen he has to, I´ll start vith his dear Norville"

"Like, what are you up to, man?" Shaggy cowards.

"You´ll see" smugs the bird as he gets ready. A sounds catches their attention, a loud hiss and puff that. On one of the rocks appears Nazo, the black feathered cobra. "You again, mein herr?"

"Were you expecting anyone else?" the snake chuckles.

"I told you already, danke for di advise vut I´ll deal vith dis"

"Perhaps you got me wrong, pet. I told you that you should leave the kids out of this not to try kill them. If you do, something more than just fate will be on your way"

"Is that a threat?"

"Don´t get me wrong, love" the voice of the reptile is smooth, caring, gentle but also cold and subtle. "I just solve the mysteries of the universe and help those who ask me although you ignored all my help"

"You are both in this!" barks Fred.

"This bird more than me. I just told him what was the best move for check mate without involving you kids but this grouchy bird paid no attention"

"Like, who are you, anyway?"

"I am mystery, my dears. I web the questions and answers but only those prepared can read them. People know me as Nazo, the enigmatic, but I was titled by a man called Saint-Exupery as Snake" the gang goes pale. "Ah, so now you do know me"

"There´s a character in The Little Prince called like that and is not exactly friendly" says Velma.

"Antoine did not like me but knew that I hardly tell lies"

"Perhaps, but you do act according to your wishes"

""My wishesss? Pericles, my pet. Didn´t I gave you information about the treasure so that you could find it?" the parrot has to admit that he´s telling the truth. "My only occupation is fulfilling the dreams of others. And since he´s about to do something like this, I shall give him a hand" Nazo coils and a small vial appears. "See? I always help those in need. And now if you excuse me" he turns into smoke and disappears. Shaggy gulps. This can´t be good.

SD

Meanwhile, Judy and Brad are still in the cafeteria.

"I can´t believe that you said that"

"Grow up, Brad. I already told you"

"We´ve been married for like, twenty years and now you say, it´s MY fault that Ricky has gone like this and one thousand more things. Jud, please. Remember what he said that night. Rick was scared, but that is not new"

"Look who talks, Mr. Too Trap Busy To Mind His Best Friend. Brad, we could have talked to him. Cassidy asked us to, but you..."

"I was worried about you! Owens is now a hermit with enough money to solve all the problems in the world"

"The world maybe but not his!"

"Jud, why are you standing now for him? Back then you used to ignore him or at least, let him solve his own problems"

"See? That´s the problem. We have always saw Richard as a careless, second rated guy but he needed our help and what did we do? We left him alone that night when he was in need of us more, when his best friend betrayed not just him but all of us"

"Jud, Pericles was always the know it all, we warned Ricky about it. Did he listen? No, because it was always Pericles this and that. He told us to leave town and we did it"

"You don´t give a damn for him"

"Ricky is my friend but right now he only cares about getting his stupid revenge and the treasure. NOT us"

"And how do you know that?"

"Jud, don´t act as you were in love with him. Ricky only has eyes for Cassidy and that if he´s still in love with her so forget it!"

"And you? You´re my husband but you only care for traps and being King of the Hill"

"Jud, once we get Fred, it will all be different. Trust me"

"As if I had another choice"

SD

The black hood makes Scooby whimper when suddenly is removed by someone he didn´t expected. He´s inside a car with Pike, Angel and Carusso. He´s saved!

"U OK, babe?" smiles the dj and the Dane begins to lick her face and kiss her. "I take tha as a yes"

"This dog is a Trojan, Cassidy dear. A rock" Pike also receives a hug. "Thanks for the warm display, mate, but I´m not much of the hugging type"

"Re ar going ro the raves?"

"Yes, we are" nods Ed. "We haven´t got any news from Ed Machine so I´m afraid that you might be alone in this one, Scoobert"

"Oh. Rell, rime to rick rird!"

"Indeed, my cousin will be expecting you so I hope you remember the plan" the kea glances at him.

"A rundred percent"

"Bloody good. And now, let´s head for the place" the car speeds up. The Dane makes himself comfortable, seeing then a book next to him. Is "The Little Prince" by Antoine Saint-Exupery but is a bit peculiar. The front of the book is the large head of a snake with a little boy sitting on its muzzle and gazing at the open space. _The Little Prince is also a way to talk about the guardian of Sunken Island, its ruler, a kid that never grows up like Peter Pan, James Hawkins, Alice, Lyra, Max, Dorothy_... The dog puts a paw on the book. If he could ask anything, that the Little Prince would help him face this danger. "This game will be dangerous, my friend. But no matter what happens, you must never give up"

"Reven..."

"Even if the worse happens. You, my colleague, are too valuable to lose yourself"

"Scoob. I can go in with ye if you want" offers Cassidy.

"Roh" he has to follow Pike´s strategy no matter what.

"It will be dangerous"

"We are aware of that, my dear. But this game of chess requires boldness and if my calculations are correct, the events are where I wanted them. We must hurry now before things go out of hand" the car stops near the entrance to the caves. "We both have two bishops and we have a knight" the kea looks at Scooby. "Is time to take away my dear cousin´s bishop... Bishop to bishop eight...discover check...and incidentally...mate"

* * *

Has Pericles done something to Shaggy?

What has Pike planned and where´s Ed Machine?

What is going on between Brad and Judy?

Will Scooby make it?

Next Clue: White Knight, Check Mate


	12. White Knight Check Mate

Author´s note: A hard chapter ahead and a lot of things that are about to change. Ideas for my Season 2 are more than welcome. And don´t worry, we still have at least one or two more chapters ahead. Lyrics belong to Trading Yesterday. Oh, and thank you Izzy and thank you Luna!

Let´s go!

* * *

**12. White Knight. Check Mate**

_1 Hour before_

The cave is dark and he can hardly see but Scooby walks silently towards the only light he can see until a voice echoes through the walls.

"Pericles!" screeches the sound of the voice of the Freak.

"Vhat? You veen out dere for hours! I told you to vring de dog. Now vhere is he?" the parrot is surely pissed off.

"In the asylum. Piece missing"

"Dis cannot ve. Jones, you Arschloch! You haf lost our vay to de treasure!" Jones?! The Freak takes off his mask and the whole gang holds its breath. Mayor Jones is the Freak?!

"Is not my fault if Stone does not do his job properly"

"Course it is! You hired him!"

"Dad? But, but, you... you were..." Fred is in shock.

"Kidnapped? Yes. Pericles gave me quite a fright but after that we both left the house and pretended that I was missing" there´s a cruel smile in his face. "See, Fred? You´re not the only one who can put traps in this town"

"But, but..."

"Enouf. I vant dat silly dog and de disk piece. You are as useless as Ricky!" barks the parrot.

"Don´t you dare compare me with your old master. Those kids knew nothing of me back then and they are still clueless"

"You scared them out just for some treasure?" Velma frowns.

"I´ve been all my life after that fortune" Scooby is about to growl at the mayor but he concentrates and moves slowly towards his friends.

"You cannot do this! People will get hurt!" Daphne cries.

"De laws of celestial mechanics dictate dat vhen two objects collide, dere's always damage on a collateral nature" smiles Pericles. (Moriarty´s quote. Need to put that one) "Still, you kinder are still my vait. Scooby vill come. Of dat I´m sure"

"Oh, yeah? Like, how?" Shaggy does not notice that Scooby has just unleashed him while a hidden Ed Machine deals with the rest of the gang.

"You are familiar vith Schubert's vork? De Trout is one of my favorite pieces. A fisherman grows veary of trying to catch an elusive fish. So he muddies de water, confuses de fish. It does not realize until is too late that it has swum into a trap" this time Fred does not snap, he´s too shocked. (Again, Moriarty. XD)

"Ri ron´t rink so" Scooby stands before the parrot.

"Vell, vell. My dear colleague is here. Haf you vrought de piece?" Scooby gives him the leather bag. "Good. Now we shall finish this" Pericles grabs the vial while the gang looks defeated.

"Ri´ve got a ressage for you"

"For me? How gentle of you. From vho?"

"Ror cousin Pike"

"Langdale? Ve used to play chess togeder vut even if he´s playing in dis game, he´s surely losing. Vhat´s de message?"

"Rishop ro rishop eight...riscover check...rand rincidentally...rate"

"Check mate? He´s surely vluffing" Pericles chuckles and opens the bag, but inside there´s no piece, only a notebook. The confused bird flips the pages and a drawing comes to life. A little parrot fishing for a trout who turns to be a shark that eats the bird whole and says `_**Be careful what you fish for**_´. Pike has tricked him. "No, no, NEIN! Scheiße! You cannot fool me! You are just a common mutt vhose vrain cannot ve compared to mine" he angrily throws the vial, breaking it against the rocks and its content falls into the water.

(_30 Minutes before_)

"Well, man. Like you just got owned!" giggles Shaggy who stands up along with the rest of the gang.

"And like it or not, this is CHECK MATE"

"You haven´t win. Fred, listen to me..." intervenes Jones.

"Why should I? All these years, my life... LIES!"

"Maybe we can talk this out" whimpers the man.

"All this time, you weren´t just trying to keep us from tourism but you were also doing it so we didn´t interfere with your Freak plan" Velma walks towards him.

"Yeah!" Scooby walks with his friends.

"Listen, how about a trade, hu? We share the treasure and then..."

"Novody is sharing MY treasure!" they all glance at Pericles who´s ready to trigger the trap set on the pile of bones. "I varned you kids to forget avout dis mystery vut you didn´t listen. So I vill now do vhat I should haf done vith you earlier" the bird starts the trap and the water starts to come in.

(_20 Minutes before_)

"THIS WAY!" cries Ed Machine and they all follow him towards the exit but they never reach it. Where the vial felt, rises the large Nidhogg who roars, wails and hisses towards them. The CEO notices then that the eel has covered the exit with his body, they are trapped! "You kids go ahead, I´ll try to distract him!"

"But..."

"Just do it!" the man throws a stone at the large beast who goes after the man, Pericles and Jones who gets away by some hidden passage while the water keeps coming in. The gang looks around, trying to find an exit. The ceiling crumbles as they run towards what it seems like a way out but Nidhogg splashes and the water catches them up. They are about to be trapped into the walls.

(5 Minutes before)

"Like, man! This is the end!" Shaggy hugs his best friend.

"Rhaggy!"

"There must be something we can do!" Velma tries to stay in the surface.

"Freddy!"

"I´m here, Daph!" he hugs her. The water suddenly changes its direction and they are pulled into the mouth of the eel. Fred and Daphne grab to a rock but are quickly pulled and then pushed into the crystal walls where they become shadow like figures, smoke and light. Shaggy tries to save Velma.

(4 minutes before)

"Shaggy, don´t you dare let me go!"

"Like, I won´t" he pulls with all his might but the water makes her hands slippery and the girl is finally dragged into the crystal. The eel roars and a wave catches Shaggy. Scooby grabs him and tries to head for the exit but that only helps Nidhogg who is about to push them both into the walls. "Scoob! Like, you have to let go!"

(2 minutes before)

"RO!"

"Scoob, like if you don´t, we will both be trapped. U want to save the gang?"

"Reah!"

"Then do it, man"

"Raggy"

"Is OK, Scoob" he smiles. "Who's your best buddy?"

"Raggy"

"That's right. And who's my best buddy in the whole wide world?"

"Rooby Doo"

(60 seconds before)

"Right again, pal. Like, we´re to be together forever. OK, so this is a bit of Later but, like, I will always be your best friend and you, mine. That will never change"

"Raggy"

"Like, I know you will find me no matter what happens" the water pulls hard. Scooby whimpers and a new wave makes Shaggy´s hand let go. The dog cries and whimpers but the water covers him and washes him to the exit while Nidhogg swims back into the darkness.

02:00 A. M.

Scooby stands on the rocks before the entrance of the caves. He´s totally alone. A gentle rain keeps falling as the sounds over the cliff, near the Spanish Church take over. He can hear the sheriff´s police car, the shouts, the calls. The red siren lights hovering through the coming mist.

But Scooby doesn´t care. At least, not for now.

Before him, the great Jormungard shows its toothy smile. They both know what has happened and now the question is where will they go from here. The Dane then hears Casssidy´s voice, that might be his cue. The snake gently brushes its muzzle against the dog while he leans on the scaly face. They both know that somehow, they wanted to see each other but today is a sad day, for both.

Tears run down the Dane´s face mixed with the rain drops until the great asp takes him with the woman. There is nothing else they can do for now, but leave town. The dog sees the parrot´s flying figure in the distance and barks, shouts and cries but no use.

When the car´s engine starts and they drive away, Scooby has the feeling that the longest night of all started when Mayor Jones suddenly disappeared.

Somewhere in the night, a long howl is heard and Ricky has tears in his eyes as he softly wakes in the hospital.

"_Blinding darkness surrounds me_

_and I am reaching for you only_

_this hopelessness that drowns_

_all that I believe_

_will be the one thing that I need_

_for you only._

_there's a hunger it's slowly growing_

_chasing shadows but never knowing_

_if all that I have done_

_is keeping me from you_

_than can the arms of mercy bring the rescue_

_to return to you_

_but I'm so far_

_but I'm so far_

_But I'm so far_

_so far from home_

_so far from home_

_keep on running,_

_farther, faster_

_and keep on searching_

_for this haunting has an answer_

_and I know you will find me in orbit_

_for I am breathing only for this_

_for you only_

_for you only_

_for you_

_but I'm so far_

_But I'm so far_

_but I'm so far_

_so far from home_

_so far from home, yeah_

_I am so far, so far_

_so far from home._

_so far from home_"

* * *

OMG!

Poor Scooby! Poor Shaggy!

Was Pike right and we will see the gang again?

What will our friends do now?

Oh, and before you freak out. No, nobody has died.

Next Clue: Far From Home


	13. Far From Home

Author´s Note: Oh, dear! We´re here! I cannot believe my eyes! It´s been quite a journey since I started with A Voice From Beneath and be here is like-WOW! Last chapter with a small epilogue you can´t miss and off to prepare the second season. U been all wonderful readers! I will work hard on my second season of SDMI. As I said this fic will have "Day of the Walking Dead" by Duendelirium as soundtrack and this chapter goes with `Shattered´ by Trading Yesterday.

About such sad ending, I read the topics of the forums quite a few times and decided that if I wasn´t going to separate them, I would just make the gang disappear. And yes, this story´s tittle comes from Bones Main theme. More things. Me and Scrappy? I have never understood why people disliked him. Ok, so he was annoying but for me, he was much less annoying than Velma or Daphne or Fred who always play the role of cool people. I related myself more towards Shaggy and Scooby, and even Scrappy sometimes. Perhaps the "ñajo", little guy, just needed come Spring cleaning, I dunno. And about Jones, Fred and the Chiles, yes! There will be war! XD! Seriously. I didn´t send the Mayor to jail (Oh, poetry!) so I could have him to push the gang to the limit. And Pericles? Let´s face it, is a small, headbutt and asshole Hitler. But with Brad and Judy around, one would be dying to f* them real bad.

Anyway, Let´s goo!

* * *

**13. Far From Home**

_2 Hours later_

Ricky glance around the hospital room. He feels quite confused but a sudden thought calms him down, he´s in a place where the Freak cannot catch him. Rick sighs with relief but then, he remembers that Cassidy was in danger. What if something has happened to her? Where´s Ed? And the gang? And...

"Ricky. Calm down" says a voice beside him. Brad and Judy are with him. Ludwig who´s still in his corner, frowns but has no choice but to let them talk to the man. "Is OK"

"Where´s Cass? Where´s...?"

"Shhhh. Cassidy´s on her way here. She´s fine"

" (Sigh) Thank, God. Ed?"

"Carusso is with Cassidy but if you mean, your butler, not a clue"

"…" he massages his forehead with his finger tips. "How long have I been out?"

"According to the doctors, almost ten months"

"That... That´s almost a year"

"Yep, and that surely has affected your figure"

"…" Ricky is surprised to see that he´s overweighted self is gone as well as his hair and beard had been cut. "I hardly recognize myself now"

"You look great" smiles Judy.

"I dunno. I´m still old and ugly"

"Nonsense, Rick. You look..." they hear then that someone´s coming. Carusso walks into the room followed by Cassidy and Scooby. Pike flies in but decides to not talk, he´s too sleepy to do so.

"Cass!" he smiles and the dj gives him a hug. "I was so worried about you, I thought you..."

"I was the one freakin out. But you´re awake and that´s the only thing that matters" Angel smiles and Jud steps back.. She sits down and tells him then the whole thing. When she´s done, Ricky looks down. "I dunno where´s Ed and the gang, well"

"Nidhogg won´t keep them for long but we must leave town"

"And leave Freddy like that?" cries Judy.

"If we stay, we are as good as dead" Rick has a point. "We will keep an eye on Crystal Cove and come back when is safe. But now, we must leave at once"

"Monsieur Noir has everything ready" intervenes Carusso.

"Then, that´s it. Cass, go pack your things. And you two go with her. I want to be alone with Scooby for a while" Mr. E snorts.

"I´ll back in less than a hour" Angel gives him a small kiss and leaves with the Chiles while Carusso guards the door.

"_Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide beyond believing_

_To know why hope dies_

_And losing what was found, a world so hollow_

_Suspended in a compromise_

_But the silence of this sound is soon to follow_

_Somehow sundown_

_And finding answers_

_Is forgetting all of the questions we call home_

_Passing the graves of the unknown_"

"Scoob..."

" (Whines)" the dog lies his head on the man´s lap. "Ri want Raggy"

"I know but there´s nothing else you can do for now"

"_As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading_

_Illusions of the sunlight_

_A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_

_With love gone for so long_

_And this day's ending_

_Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold_"

"I know what is like to lose a friend but Shaggy will be back so you need to be strong or next time, you´ll lose him forever"

"Ru ron´t know"

"Course I do"

"Roh"

"Scooby, when Pericles betrayed me, I was left alone that night. I was so down, I even tried..."

"Ried what?" the dog stares at him and the answer comes without words. "Ouh"

"There are days when you don´t want to wake up but you must. You´re a great dog and you´ll make it out of this long night"

"_And I've lost who I am, (I'm waiting)_

_and I can't understand (and fading)_

_Why my heart is so broken, (and holding)_

_rejecting your love, (love) without, (onto these tears)_

_love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on (I am crying)_

_But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning (I'm dying tonight)_

_who I am from the start, (I'm waiting)_

_take me home to my heart (and fading)_

_Let me go and I will run, (and holding)_

_I will not be silent, (silent) all this time (onto these tears)_

_spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain (I am crying)_

_All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over (I'm dying tonight)_

_There's a light, there's a son (I'm waiting...)_

_taking all these shattered ones_

_To the place we belong (I am waiting...)_

_and his love will conquer all_"

"Ri want Raggy"

"I know and we´re going to get him back. Somehow..." he hugs the dog and the Dane sighs. Monsieur noir watches from the corridor but does not enter. Scooby needs to find his own courage to do is. Is the only way.

"Sir, it´s done" Carusso has received the call.

"Then, you know what to do. Call the ambulance and get the boys. I want a helicopter ready"

"At once"

"_Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight"_

Meanwhile, inside the caves the many souls fly around the walls but Shaggy remains like asleep. He´s the only one not affected by the magic of the glass.

He opens his eyes. The blind gaze of the Marauder shows. He will wait for the right moment.

[Day of the Walking Dead by Duendelirium]

"_Around the corner,_

_Felt down stairs._

_This is war, boy,_

_And alone I stay._

_I stand still,_

_Stand harder now_

_As my heart bleeds_

_And my path´s gone._

_I´m a loner,_

_Standing in the night._

_No where to go or stay,_

_So lead me a way_

_O leave me die here._

_I hear something there,_

_Is the bugle´s wail_

_Calling the men out,_

_Sending me away._

_Perhaps with you,_

_I could_

_Break the dead air_

_Or perhaps just lie_

_And wait here to die_

_But someone´s there_

_I feel it, calling my name._

_Someone´s outh there_

_Searching everywhere._

_` I´ll be there with you,_

_I´ll take away your sorrow_

_But please, don´t give up..._

_Your life is one for all´_

_Yeah! Keep your head up!_

_Soldier of freedom,_

_We can both walk on_

_To be free once more._

_Yeah, that´s worth fighting for!"_

* * *

The story closes itself but remember we still have an epilogue to deal with.

How will Scooby save the gang?

Why is Shaggy related to the Marauder?

Will our hero find his courage?

Next Clue: Epilogue.


	14. Epilogue

Author´s Note: As promised, the epilogue of The Crystal Method and one that shall give you the shivers. My second season will soon start and I have two more ideas to work with: What if Mr. E revealed himself during the Cicada attack? (I would love it if someone would try that too) and an alternate version of SDMI called Scooby Doo! Mystery Sleuth. We´ll see. This is one short chapter but worth the reading, trust me! Song belongs to me. YAY!

Action!

* * *

**14. Epilogue**

There is a certain smell in the air as Scooby walks past the cells. The guard walking near him talks not and hardly acts when the inmates start calling and laughing at the dog who keeps his eyes on the cold ground. Steel Rock is the home to the worst criminals on Earth and many of them are part of the called Court of Blood, that or are murdered during their stay. The stench of the island makes the dog shiver.

Warden Snap has paid little attention but James Moose, second chief warden and the second most important character for the inmates, has been very clear. The dog wishes Cassidy or Ricky could go with him but he´s alone. Nobody can go with him this time. Well, at least the other guard is more friendly. Morri is quite popular among the prisoners and the Dane blesses his hand on his rump. He has never been so scared.

The two guards stop before one of the doors. Scooby has noticed that this must be the place. In Steel Rock they don´t keep deranged animals like in Crystal Cove but those who have really tried to get rid of humanity. Perhaps this is his fate. The nameless guard opens the door while Morri scratches Scooby behind his ears. The Dane glances at a second door made of strong bars, behind there´s a dog who looks like him. A bit smaller and whose fur is darker than his but one their eyes met, they both know each other.

"Evening... Uncle"

"_SOS in town_

_SOS in the dark._

_Tonight it crawls,_

_The beast hunts._

_Hard to tell during daylight time,_

_As this monster is not a film one._

_No cute and shy vampiro suck,_

_Jack Ripper was a joke._

_There he is, whistling in your ear softly_

_For he makes your hair stand and heart skip,_

_So dark desired, so terribly feared._

_Stories told not that Big Bad Wolf_

_Needed no papers but hunger._

_**There´s a monster in your town, boy,**_

_**With love from Hell. Auuuh.**_

_**Wolf shall not let you lonely**_

_**And won´t be good to find.**_

_You can find it everywhere over,_

_Stalking and craving._

_Night creature in disguise,_

_Loves to scare the wits out._

_Big Bad calls and all shadows shall come_

_To leave no bone without been tored._

_One eye gone for the black hunter_

_Who awaits in the dark.._

_Chorus_

_SOS in town_

_SOS in the dark._

_Tonight it crawls,_

_The beast hunts._

_Wolf shall not let you lonely_

_And won´t be good to find_."

* * *

And that´s the end.

Why is Scooby in Steel Rock?

Who is with him?

Will he be able to save the gang?

Stay tuned!


End file.
